What really happened in the carriage
by defectiveturretscousin
Summary: When Remus is caught head banging and playing air guitar in the compartment. Then someone surprising joins in?


What really happened in the carriage that day?

..Of course I don't own any of the mentioned characters and they are all the intellectual property of J..

Chapter One: The Mysterious Movement

Ron, Hermione and Harry set off down the corridor, looking for an empty compartment, but all were full except for the one at the very end of the train.

This only had one occupant, a man supposedly sitting fast asleep next to the window. Harry, Hermione and Ron checked on the threshold. The Hogwarts Express was usually reserved for students and they had never seen an adult except for the witch that pushed the food trolley.

The stranger was wearing an extremely shabby set of wizard robes which had been darned in several places, he appeared exhausted, and though he seemed quite young his hair was flecked with grey.

Harry opened the compartment door, and stared for some time at the stranger to make sure he was asleep. The only noise that was to be heard in the carriage was the wheels over the tracks, tapping and slight music which he assumed was from a muggle born students iPod.

"It's Ok, he's asleep. We'll just sit down around him. I'll sit next to him, you guys sit on the other."

And so they seated themselves.

"Who do you think it is, I mean, I've never seen an adult on the train before, ya know?" said Ron.

"Professor R." replied Hermione.

"God Hermione, how do you know this stuff?" he asked in amazement.

"Honestly Ronald," said Hermione in exasperate

Harry looked over to the Professor, ignoring the tapping and faint music in the background.

"You think he's really asleep?" he said still staring at the professor.

"I think he is," said Hermione.

"I think he is too, I mean he looks pretty out of it" Ron replied.

Harry closed the compartments doors.

"Good, cause I have something to tell you."

The three of them talked for what seemed like an hour but in reality was only ten minutes, until the tapping and music became impossible to ignore. Harry looked over to Ron and Hermione.

"Is it only me, or can you two hear that noise?" Harry said looking at the pair for back up.

Ron and Hermione strained to listen for a moment.

"I can hear it too,' Hermione said, relieved that her friend wasn't losing his mind.

"Same here mate."

They looked around for five minutes and asked the neighbouring cabins to turn their music down and stop tapping on the walls, but when they replied that they haven't been tapping on the walls nor had they had any music, they sat down in their seats again and stared at each other quite scared for their sanity.

"I think we're all losing our minds," said Hermione after some time.

They all looked at each other, listening even more, after a while it became unbearable, and then it was that they hadn't checked the mysterious professor near the window.

"Should we poke him?" said Ron cautiously making his way over to him.

"Of course we shouldn't! That would be-"said Hermione but her sentence was cut off.

The Professor that was supposed to be 'out of it' was out of his seat with the travelling cloak at his feet, revealing two ear buds in his ears and an iPod, head banging and playing air guitar to what appeared to be heavy metal. Then one of the ear buds fell out.

"What is that noise," said Ron, covering his ears at the sound of the music.

The Professor stopped head banging instantly and quickly flicking his hair out of his eyes. He slowly looked around at the horror struck faces around him.

"Um, sorry for interrupting you?" he said timidly, waving his hand and picking up his things.

"Uh..Uh, Professor…." said Hermione,

"Lupin" he replied.

Hermione slowly regained her composure, as did the others.

"What were you doing Professor Lupin?" she asked.

He paused for a second.

"Well, I was..um…Jamming to my music…." He said throwing his things on the seat.

"What's jamming, I've heard of jam, but that goes on toast" said Ron.

Before Professor Lupin could reply, Professor Snape strode past.

"Lupin, what are you doing?" he said with the usual tone.

Harry, Hermione and Ron glared at him. Professor Lupin walked over to Snape.

"I was head banging and playing air guitar to Wolfmother " he said looking quite ashamed for being caught in the act by Snape and Harry, Hermione and Ron. Snape looked slightly taken aback.

"You listen to Wolfmother and play air guitar?" he said with a look of silent surprise.

"Yes, I do" replied Lupin.

Snapes eyes widened slightly and the flicker of a grin slid across his face before settling on a smirk, but not the usual smirk of disdain, but one of amusement.

"I always wondered what you were doing in the library and all the hallways, and that time in Potions class!"

Lupin blushed profusely.

"You saw that did you?"

"Saw it! I was right next to you and every one was staring at you!"

"Oh…That explains…so much" said Lupin.

Harry, Hermione and Ron as well as some of the other students who had silently formed a crowd behind them, were staring at the two teachers, wondering what they were really talking about.

"Severus would you do the honours," and with that Lupin handed Snape his iPod and his speaker.

Snape started scrolling through the songs making quite comments about the kinds of music Lupin had on it, only before turning it up particularly loud and started head banging and playing air guitar, Lupin shortly started joining in. With the pair enjoying themselves and the kids watching in horror and silent amusement at the two role models doing childish this together though enjoying it thoroughly.

"What is proceeding here!" came the voice of Percy Weasley, pushing through the crowd.

The teachers didn't care, until Percy turned up with Professor McGonagall.

"Remus! Severus! What are you two doing!" she yelled at the top of her voice.

They finally looked up and hastily turned off their music; both straightened their robes and swiped hair out of their eyes.

"I would expect more from you two! Honestly, you are teachers now! Not twelve year olds!" her lips making the thinnest line.

"Oohh, busted," swept through the crowd.

Snape and Lupin looked completely ashamed of themselves and kept silent.

"Students, back to your compartments" and McGonagall left.

Remus and Severus looked at each other.

"Nice head banging".

"Nice air guitar"

It was at that moment that they realised how much they truly had in common and made and agreement that for an hour a day they would play their music and rock out together.

P.S. I didn't come up with this and therefore thank my friend, Lexie, from the Dark Twin Princess, for her help.


End file.
